Thousand Miles
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Songfic inspirée de la chanson de Tove Lo "Thousand Miles" - Le neoshipping est ici suggéré.


SONGFIC – THOUSAND MILES (_Tove Lo_)

* * *

Les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me permets simplement de les utiliser afin de les faire vivre.

J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Too far away to feel you**  
_Trop éloignée pour te sentir_  
**But I can't forget your skin**  
_Mais je ne peux oublier ta peau_  
**Wonder what you're up to**  
_Je me demande ce que tu fais_  
**What state of mind you're in**  
_Dans quel état d'esprit tu es_  
**Are you thinking 'bout the last time**  
_Penses-tu à la dernière fois_  
**Your lips all over me**  
_Tes lèvres partout sur moi_  
**'Cause I'd play it in a rewind**  
_Parce que je l'ai rejoué _  
**Where you are I wanna be**  
_Où tu es je voudrais y être_

Allongée dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond, le sommeil refusant de s'offrir à moi. Pourtant, tout se passait bien, la fatigue était présente et ma bonne humeur retrouvée me faisait rêver avant même de me coucher. Après ma douche, je me suis longuement prélassée sur notre sofa, devant un film romantique, ceux que tu détestes regarder avec moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'appréciais pas ce genre de films, que pourtant, je parviens à te faire déguster jusqu'au bout: qu'as-tu contre deux êtres qui, tout au long d'un long-métrage, apprennent à se connaître pour finalement tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il se passerait dans la réalité ? Je crois que si, mais cela, on ne peut se l'avouer à nous-mêmes, souhaitant à tout prix éradiquer ce magnifique sentiment que nous avons tous ressenti un jour. L'Amour. C'est un bien grand mot, mais en toute franchise, n'es-tu jamais tombé amoureux de quiconque ? Je suppose que, comme je le fais, tu déguises tes sentiments, les fais passer sous silence et tentes de les oublier. Mais ces sentiments, je ne peux les supprimer, et tu le sais bien.

Si le sommeil ne me vient pas, c'est parce que je réalise que ton absence est pesante. Me connaissant par cœur, tu sais parfaitement que je dors face à toi, afin de me rassurer en cas de réveil nocturne. Mais tu n'es pas là, et sans toi, je suis incapable de dormir en paix, mon cœur et mon estomac sont tous les deux serrés, ma respiration est difficile. Où es-tu passé ? Pour me rassurer, seule, je ferme les yeux, et je pense à ce que nous avons pu vivre, toi et moi, dans la plus grande des illégalités. Comment sommes-nous arrivés à ce point ? Pourquoi avons-nous cédé à nos besoins vitaux d'humains basiques, au risque d'être définitivement séparés ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parvenue à te dire « non », à te repousser, à te dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Je n'en sais rien. En revanche, je sais une chose : c'est que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, cette nuit-là. Je suis même en mesure de t'affirmer que je suis heureuse que cela se soit produit, et qu'importe les conséquences si cela vient à se savoir, je resterais à tout jamais tienne, je te le promets.

**Wanna fly to you like birds do**  
_Je voudrais voler vers toi comme les oiseaux le font_  
**Straight across the world**  
_Directement à travers le monde_  
**My body, your hands, uh**  
_Mon corps, tes mains_  
**And I'm missing every word**  
_Et chaque mot me manque_  
**You are mine, yeah you say so**  
_Tu es mienne, ouais tu le dis_  
**When you call me late nights**  
_Quand tu m'appelles tard le soir_  
**But I wonder how should I know**  
_Mais je me demande comment je saurais_  
**You're in love enough to fight**  
_Que tu es assez amoureux pour te battre_

Entre équipier, on se doit de ne pas tomber amoureux, de ne pas éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une simple attractivité sexuelle… Mais celui qui a instauré cette règle, n'a pas dû vivre pendant plusieurs années avec une personne du sexe opposé, n'a pas dû voir des sentiments amicaux se transformer, évoluer lentement vers une attirance puis progressivement, vers une toute autre chose. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, j'ignore si j'ai déjà ressenti l'amour avec un grand « A », avec quelqu'un avant toi, je l'admets. Certes, j'ai déjà eu des relations avec d'autres garçons bien avant que je te connaisse j'avais, d'ailleurs, une réputation de « fille facile » durant tout le lycée, ce qui n'a pas nécessairement été une situation aisée à vivre pour moi. Jamais je n'avais voulu cela, jamais je n'avais exprimé clairement le souhait d'attirer les garçons avec facilité. Dois-je me sentir chanceuse d'avoir des atouts majeurs qui ont mis une bonne partie des garçons pubères à mes pieds ? J'en doute. Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu vivre… Même ma première fois n'a pas été celle d'un conte de fée, comme j'avais osé me l'imaginer. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée, mais je me suis laissé faire sans rien dire… Le gars qui m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus cher, celui qui prétendait être mon premier petit-ami, s'est envolé après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Je me sentais sale, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis arrêtée ici, me disant que les prochaines fois seraient mieux. J'avais tort. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie, je me méfiais du sexe masculin, ce qui s'est sans doute ressenti lorsque nous avons commencé à partager notre chambre. Je ne te parlais pas, je ne t'aimais pas : tu n'étais qu'un gars parmi tant d'autres, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et pourtant… Lorsque je me suis retrouvée dans tes bras, l'autre nuit, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien, en sécurité et apaisée. Je me suis offerte à toi avec envie et désir, et tu as même su réveiller en moi tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant toi.

Seulement voilà. Comme tous les autres avant toi, tu es parti je ne sais où. Je ne peux pas fermer l'œil, j'ai si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et que je ne puisse pas être au courant. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais savoir où tu es, pour que je puisse te rejoindre et te dire à quel point je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Une garce j'ai été avec toi, je me suis toujours comportée comme telle et toi, tu as toujours encaissé ce comportement pourtant ignoble, sans un mot. Mais cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, et tu es parti en claquant la porte, ne prenant même pas le temps de saisir quelques-unes de tes affaires. Cette chambre n'a pas l'habitude de ne contenir qu'une seule personne, elle n'a pas l'habitude de ne contenir qu'un seul souffle dans la nuit et moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver seule dans cette pièce qui me paraît être immensément vide et froide.

**Fading away, when you're drunk and alone**  
_Je m'estompe, lorsque tu es saoul et seul_  
**Can't see my face in your heart anymore**  
_Tu ne vois plus mon visage dans ton cœur_  
**Telling yourself you don't feel like before**  
_Tu te dis que tu ne te sens plus comme avant_

Lorsque tu es énervé, personne ne peut jamais te parler, te faire rire te dérider est une mission complexe que peu de gens parviennent à mener à terme. J'ai déjà eu des échos émanant des autres membres de l'organisation, disant que tu étais capable de te saouler pour oublier tes problèmes, oublier que tu ne t'aimes pas et à quel point tu détestes la personne que toi-même tu incarnes. Comment peux-tu tomber si bas, toi, mon équipier depuis le début ? Si tu savais comme cela me blesse lorsque j'entends ce genre de choses, car je croyais, j'étais même convaincue que nous pouvions tout nous dire, absolument tout : le pire comme le meilleur, nous nous sommes promis fidélité et sincérité jusqu'à la fin, mais c'est dans ces instants précis que j'ai la sensation d'avoir été crédule, de ne pas avoir été assez réaliste pour voir que la blessure qui se trouve en toi est beaucoup plus profonde que ce que tu ne veux bien me montrer. Mais à quoi bon boire jusqu'à en oublier ma propre existence ? Ne suis-je donc pas une assez bonne amie pour que tu puisses me faire confiance ? Ne suis-je donc qu'une fille comme tu as l'habitude de côtoyer, et rien de plus ?

**And that's when I run**  
_Et c'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**That's when I run**  
_C'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**Coming for you baby, I'm coming now**  
_Je reviens pour toi bébé, je reviens à présent_  
**That's when I run**  
_C'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_

Lorsque ton moral est au plus bas, je sais que je dois être encore plus forte, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux. De part ma fierté, je refuse de mettre en avant mon désarroi de te sentir si faible, prêt à laisser éclater la cruche de larmes que tu t'efforces de contenir, mais je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Nous sommes deux personnes totalement opposées l'une à l'autre, tellement de différences sont entre nous et pourtant, nous formons une équipe, une équipe dans laquelle nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Il y a toi, moi et personne d'autre. C'est à force de te côtoyer que j'ai découvert que tu n'étais absolument pas le macho que tu désires présenter aux autres, bien au contraire : tu es une véritable pierre précieuse bien cachée dans son écrin, et progressivement, j'ai commencé à réellement t'apprécier. Nous nous connaissons par cœur : tes petites manies, ta boisson et ta nourriture favorite, ton sport préféré en passant par la position que tu as souvent en dormant, et cela est la même chose pour toi. Nous ne sommes plus des cadeaux qu'il faut déballer, puisque chaque détail de nous-mêmes appartient à l'autre nos émotions deviennent communes, tandis que nos sentiments se dissocient.

Toi, comme moi, nous n'avons plus peur de se mettre à pleurer l'un devant l'autre, et pourtant Dieu seul peut savoir à quel point c'est compliqué pour nous de craquer face à quelqu'un d'autre. On nous a souvent répété que nous étions fiers, hautains et détestables, mais nous-mêmes savons que nous ne mettons en place qu'un futile portrait, et que notre travail est un réel poids pour nos frêles épaules. Les échecs que nous avons accumulés sont si douloureux que rien ne devient supportable pour les agents que nous sommes, notre colère éclate alors entre nous, nous accusant tour à tour de nos insuccès, de nos séjours en prison, et souvent l'ambiance est électrique dans notre appartement. Le scénario le plus fréquent est une séparation immédiate entre nous : tu pars le premier, tout en prenant le temps de fermer la porte avec délicatesse, et je ne te revois plus jusqu'au soir. Tu peux revenir adouci et sobre, comme tu peux rejoindre notre chambre avec quelques verres dans le sang.

**Wrapped around your fingers**  
_Enroulée autour de tes doigts_  
**Let you dive into my low**  
_Je te laisse plonger dans ma faiblesse_  
**You remember all my triggers**  
_Tu te souviens de tous mes déclencheurs_  
**The physical and stuff**  
_Le physique et les trucs_  
**Back and forth forever**  
_Revenir indéfiniment_  
**Is it how it's gonna be?**  
_Est-ce la façon dont ça va être?_  
**Even when we're not together**  
_Même lorsque l'on n'est pas ensemble_  
**Will you stay with me?**  
_Resteras-tu avec moi?_

Mes souvenirs retentissent dans mon esprit comme le tocsin pendant la guerre : ils me semblent assourdissants, étourdissants et je sens que je perds pied peu à peu. Cette fois-là, notre dispute avait été minime, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es réapparu tôt dans la soirée. Alors que l'inquiétude commençait à croître au plus profond de la fille que je suis, tu es revenu, sobre et calme. Étant plongée dans le noir et parce que je refusais de te témoigner mon anxiété, je suis restée de marbre à ton retour, couchée sous mes draps et te tournant le dos. C'était la première fois que tu rentrais si tard, et je craignais sincèrement qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais tu étais là, dans le cadran de la porte, et je sentais ton regard tendre posé sur moi. Alors que tu as décidé de pénétrer dans la pièce, tu es venu t'étendre à mes côtés, sur le dos, une main sous ta tête tandis que l'autre massait ton ventre. Je n'ai pas voulu faire un seul mouvement, et j'ai alors commencé à te hurler dessus une nouvelle fois. C'en était trop pour moi, je n'y arrivais plus : te côtoyer sans pouvoir te parler sincèrement devenait un véritable fardeau, ce que tu as rapidement saisi. Alors que je me suis redressée d'un seul coup, tu as osé faire de même, prenant ma tête entre tes mains gantées, plongeant ton regard dans le mien, ton front légèrement penché vers moi. Bien entendu, je savais ce qu'il se passait, et je ne t'ai pas empêché de m'embrasser, de me caresser, de me déshabiller, puis de me faire gémir avant de me faire atteindre le paroxysme. C'était la toute première fois qu'un homme parvenait à me faire jouir au point que mon corps se crispe tout entier avant de succomber à des tremblements que je ne pouvais contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas te contrôler comme notre routine nous l'imposait, et je n'en possède aucuns regrets. Tu me connais par cœur, et je savais que je pouvais t'accorder l'entièreté de ma confiance, je me sentais prête à me donner toute entière à toi, mon équipier de quelques années.

**Fading away, when you're drunk and alone**  
_Je m'estompe, lorsque tu es saoul et seul_  
**Can't see my face in your heart anymore**  
_Tu ne vois plus mon visage dans ton cœur_  
**Telling yourself you don't feel like before**  
_Tu te dis que tu ne te sens plus comme avant_

Pourtant, malgré ce moment d'intimité pur et délicat, notre relation ne cesse d'exploser à la moindre occasion. Qu'a-t-on fait pour que cela se passe ainsi ? Tu dis m'aimer depuis longtemps, mais à côté de ça, tu restes muet, gardant tout en toi, m'ignorant presque. Ne fais-je donc partie de ta vie dans l'unique but de voler, et de te détendre ? Je reconnais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne qui soit, mais je tente de l'être rien que pour toi, j'admets avoir un caractère fort et impulsif, que bien souvent je m'énerve contre toi pour rien… Mais tu arrives à me contenir, toi, mon collègue et meilleur-ami. Certes, parfois tu élèves sévèrement la voix contre moi, me prouvant ainsi ta virilité et ta capacité à ne pas te laisser faire par une femme, mais le plus souvent tu réussis à me calmer en t'éloignant pendant un temps, me laissant le champ totalement libre pour que je puisse me détendre, prendre soin de moi et donc de me retrouver seule avec moi-même. De ton côté, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais, même si je n'ignore guère le fait que tu te laisses porter par quelques verres par moment, mais dans les autres ? Que fais-tu ? Peut-être marches-tu tranquillement ou vas-tu faire un tour en voiture ? Je n'en sais rien, et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir, car je suis imbue de moi-même et que mon bonheur passe forcément avant le tien. Tu es la meilleure personne qu'il m'est été donnée de fréquenter en continu, et je te fais vivre un enfer pendant que tu arrives à me supporter, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept tu restes en silence et ne me reproche que rarement mon caractère de chien, même si je sais que tu en as marre de moi. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour moi, et c'est bien pour cette raison que je te suis éternellement reconnaissante, et que j'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur, que rien ne nous séparera jamais.

**And that's when I run**  
_Et c'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**That's when I run**  
_C'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**Coming for you baby, I'm coming now**  
_Je reviens pour toi bébé, je reviens à présent_  
**That's been a rough**  
_Ça a été dur_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles (x2)**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_

Mais souviens-toi que quand ça ne va pas, je suis là, et cela, je te l'ai promis dès le départ. Toi et moi, on ne fait plus qu'un, et cela bien avant que l'on s'unisse l'un avec l'autre par le biais de rapports charnels. Durant nos missions, nous fonctionnons à l'unisson, pendant nos séjours en prison, alors que nos émotions ont tendance à nous trahir, nous trouvons la force de nous consoler et de retrouver une force d'esprit que nous peinons à redécouvrir. Lorsque l'un de nous est malade, l'autre va rester à son chevet, prenant soin de lui comme des parents pourraient se soucier de la santé de leur enfant. Après tout, n'est-ce pas également une relation frère-sœur qui s'est installée entre nous ? Je crois que nous sommes une addition de différents types de relations, un tout. Laisse-moi te dire que tu es tout à la fois, mon équipier, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident mais également, l'amant dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour moi de te dire tout cela, alors que je n'en pense pas moins ?

J'aimerais me lever, continuer à te rechercher, mais je ne le peux pas. Je suis comme paralysée, mais je réussis quand même à consulter régulièrement mon portable, afin de voir si j'ai des nouvelles de toi. Je n'ai rien, car cette fois, je suis allée trop loin avec toi. Tu n'avais rien fait et parce que je ne suis qu'une _sotte, _j'ai ignoré tes supplications pour que je cesse mes conneries. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, et je ressens également la nécessité de te dire tout ce que je pense de toi, tout ce que je pense de nous. Nous sommes sans doute la meilleure équipe qui soit, et je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi… Seulement, tu ignores que je peux aussi être une épaule sur laquelle tu peux te reposer, et ce, malgré mon caractère exécrable.

**And that's when I run**  
_C'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_  
**(x2)  
To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**Coming for you baby, I'm coming now**  
_Je reviens pour toi bébé, je reviens à présent_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**That's when I run**  
_C'est là que j'accours_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces milliers de miles_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_  
**To get you back**  
_Pour te ravoir_  
**All of these, all of these thousand miles**  
_Tous ces, tous ces milliers de miles_

Mon regard se perd dans l'obscurité de la pièce, fixant désespérément ton lit vide juxtaposé au mien. À cette heure-ci, tu devrais être allongé sous tes couvertures, et je devrais entendre tes ronflements dignes d'une locomotive au départ de la gare. Mais voilà, tu as disparu et j'attends ton retour dans la crainte ainsi que dans la culpabilité. Comment as-tu pu me rendre aussi humaine ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu me rendes cette sensibilité que je ne me connaissais plus ? Voilà l'unique raison pour laquelle je te déteste : tu as révélé au grand jour la véritable personne que je suis, et que je ne voulais que garder secrètement pour moi. Mais tu n'es pas un type méchant, tu ignorais que cela aurait pu me blesser au contraire, je suis persuadée que tu étais convaincu que cela ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Je te pardonne pour cela, car au fond de moi, même si c'est difficile de l'avouer à cause de mon égo, tu avais raison : cette fille qui sommeillait en moi avait besoin de ressortir l'espace de quelques instants.

Malgré tout ces kilomètres qui nous séparent, cette fille et moi, tel toi et moi, nous ne faisons qu'une. J'ai parcouru une distance hors-norme pour pouvoir la retrouver, lui pardonner et l'accepter telle qu'elle était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais tout à la fois, un énorme fossé continue à nous éloigne l'une de l'autre : j'ai changé et l'adolescente brisée qui fait partie intégrante de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, attend patiemment que je puisse l'absorber dans sa totalité. Peut-être est-elle la solution, après tout ? Si je la laissais reprendre possession de mon enveloppe corporelle, progressivement, il se pourrait que je sois plus facile à vivre. Après tout, il faut accepter son passé, et ce, même si nous avons fait de nombreuses erreurs, des choses que nous regrettons amèrement. Il faut savoir aller de l'avant, apprendre de nos lacunes et s'accepter, ne pas enterrer la personne que nous étions avant, même si seul le dégoût et la rancune nous hante. C'est toi, mon coéquipier, qui m'a fait comprendre ça indirectement. Toi qui es doté d'une intelligence incroyable et d'une sagesse irréprochable, tu as réussi à briser la barrière qui se trouvait entre mon moi passé et mon moi actuel.

Néanmoins, ma course effrénée n'est pas terminée, puisqu'il me manque une personne, celle dont je ne peux plus me passer depuis que je vis avec elle tous les jours. Mais j'ignore où tu te trouves, où tu es, j'ignore si tu vas revenir, ou si tu as décidé de déguerpir à tout jamais. Ce n'est plus un simple fossé qui est né entre nous, mais bel et bien un précipice, dans lequel je me suis jeté la tête la première. Pourquoi le pont qui était entre nous s'est soudainement cassé ? Que s'est-il réellement passé pour que cela tourne à la décadence ? Je me suis simplement énervée à cause des mes taquineries que tu ne perçois pas, et que tu prends directement pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, puisque tu m'avais déjà dit d'arrêter cela, mais comme je suis entêtée, je ne t'ai pas écouté. Mais cette fois, j'aurais dû.

L'espoir renaît en moi lorsque je crois percevoir ton pas lourd grimpant les marches du Quartier Général. La résonance des légers talons de tes bottes dans la cage d'escalier, je suis certaine de la reconnaître. Je sens mon cœur qui commence à battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine, guettant impatiemment la poignée de la porte, saisissant le moindre bruit extérieur, à la quête d'un tintement de clefs. Je ne me trompe pas, tu insères la clef dans la serrure et tu la tournes. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis tu tournes la poignée ronde de notre chambre avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte en bois, avec lenteur et délicatesse, veillant à ne pas me réveiller. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, tu m'as tant manqué ! Mais je suis incapable de laisser un seul son sortir de ma gorge, et pourtant, je sens mes cordes vocales vibrer. Tu entres à pas de chat dans notre chambre avant de clore la porte, la verrouillant de nouveau. Je te vois pivoter afin de me faire face, tu ouvres la bouche mais n'as pas le temps de dire un mot. Prise par une soudaine fougue, je me jette à ton cou, laissant mes sanglots secouer mes épaules. Avant tout surpris, tu laisses s'échapper un léger rire avant de resserrer ton étreinte, caressant mon dos avec douceur. Ton corps chaud contre le mien me donne un sentiment de sécurité totale. Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches, j'ai eu si peur que tu m'abandonnes réellement.

Cette fois, j'ai retenu la leçon : dès cet instant, je cesserais de te taquiner sur ton prénom, car je sais exactement comment tu t'appelles… Butch.


End file.
